


Nothing is quite here

by Maryxmallow



Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events, A Series of Unfortunate Events (TV), A Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Anal Sex, Blood and Torture, Canon-Typical Violence, Child Abuse, Desert Island, F/M, Falling In Love, Family Fluff, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Forced Abortion, Forced Orgasm, Forced Pregnancy, Forced Relationship, Forgiveness, Friendship/Love, Incest, Master/Slave, Mind Manipulation, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Psychological Torture, Sexual Violence, Smut, Suffering, Underage Drinking, Underage Rape/Non-con, Vaginal Sex
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:34:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24831688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maryxmallow/pseuds/Maryxmallow
Summary: Doveva essere la tragica fine dell'agghiacciante serie di sfortunati eventi che gli orfani Baudelaire avevano vissuto.Kit Snicket morì dopo aver messo alla luce sua figlia Beatrice II, che affidò alla giovane Violet, a Klaus e Sunny, facendoli promettere che ella sarebbe diventata esattamente come lo era la loro povera e coraggiosa madre.Dopo la sua dipartita l'isola di Ishmael rimase silenziosa e triste, ma almeno poteva rivelarsi un posto sicuro per i Baudelaire, e lo sarebbe stato se non fosse per il fatto...Che grazie alla pietà di Violet il perfido Conte Olaf non chiuse mai i suoi lucenti occhi maligni sui Baudelaire...E sulla piccola Beatrice...Nessuno avrebbe meritato la vita, se lui sarebbe dovuto morire ha promesso di fare in modo che sarebbe stato l'ultimo a farlo.L'unico suo desiderio ora sarebbe stato quello di ubriacarsi con il sangue dei Baudelaire e della piccola Beatrice, assaporandolo in un bicchiere di cristallo, brindando alla sua vittoria definitiva.O...almeno credeva...
Relationships: Violet Baudelaire/Count Olaf
Kudos: 4





	1. Capitolo primo

**Author's Note:**

> Ho intenzione di scrivere questa Fanfiction con un italiano semplificato, perché sono sicura che se traduco in inglese poi verrebbe un casino, quindi in caso qualcuno parli inglese gli cosiglio di usare l'opzione per tradurre la pagina, e con un italiano semplificato la traduzione sarà più comprensibile.

_Era tutto così tranquillo..._  
  
  
Il mare era calmo e silenzioso, si poteva sentire a malapena il lieve fruscio delle onde che si scontravano contro la scogliera dell'isola mischiato allo stonato ma stranamente dolce canto dei gabbiani che volavando sopra la testa della Baudelaire maggiore le inombravano per una frazione di secondo la cima della testa.   
Violet sedeva sulla sabbia umida della riva, lasciando che i suoi piedi si bagnassero con l'acqua fresca della marea, lei sospirò lievemente e cercò di sorridere, riuscendoci a malapena, poiché nonostante che la situazione sembrava essersi calmata niente avrebbe eliminato i terribili ricordi del passato e tutto ciò che lei e i suoi fratelli hanno perso dal giorno di quel terribile incidente alla morte di Kit Snicket. Violet era dispersa nei suoi pensieri mentre annusando l'aria marina profumata che la circondava e con i capelli che le volavano nel vento le sfioravano il pallido viso, ripensava a tutto ciò che le accadde dalla morte dei suoi genitori ad ora. Pochi minuti dopo, il suo momento meditativo venne interrotto da un forte movimento sulle cosce; la piccola Beatrice si dimenava fra le braccia di Violet facendo piccoli mugugni e afferrando una ciocca dei suoi lunghi capelli.

"Beatrice...che succede? Hai fame vero?"

Disse Violet con un sorriso sulle labbra.

"Scommetto che hai voglia di un po' di pappa di mango e del buon latte di pecora...allora sarà meglio che ci muoviamo  
vero?"

Beatrice continuò a scuotersi e forse poteva anche essere sul punto di piangere data l'espressione forzata sul volto. Violet intuendo si alzò immediatamente per dirigersi verso il rifugio che una volta apparteneva ai suoi genitori quando anche loro vissero su quell'isola.  
Attraversò la via piena di oggetti raccolti dagli ex naufraghi dell'isola e scartati da Ishmael perché troppo pericolosi.  
Violet dovette resistere al desiderio di tirare fuori dalla tasca cucita sulla sua veste il suo nastro e legarsi i capelli per poter pianificare un'altra invenzione che sarebbe potuta rivelarsi utile nella sua permanenza nell'Isola insieme a tutti gli altri suoi conviventi.  
Violet entrò silenziosamente dentro la casa albero e fece un cenno di saluto ai suoi fratelli.

"Oh Violet! Sei tornata! Sai...ieri notte ero venuto a vedere come stavate mentre dormivate sulla spiaggia, per assicurarmi che la marea non vi avesse travolto, non so come ti è venuto in mente di voler dormire lì!"

Esclamò Klaus sghignazzando.

"...sai...sei bellissima quando dormi Violet"

Aggiunse Klaus arrossendo, poi venne distratto dal lamento di Beatrice che cominciò di nuovo a dimenarsi tra le braccia di Violet.

"Oh! Intendevo dire "Siete" bellisime! Voi due! Entrambe! Ahahah"

Rise Klaus sistemandosi gli occhiali che si erano mossi a causa delle sue lievi risate e Violet scosse la testa divertita.

"Non è per quello"

Disse Violet mettendosi di nuovo composta e con un sorriso rassicurante.

"Beatrice ha fame..."

"Fammi indovinare..."

Affermò Klaus sorridendo mentre si sistemava i capelli.

"Pappa di mango e latte fresco di pecora!"

"Esatto Klaus!"

Disse Violet mentre gli passava la bambina.

"Klaus fammi il favore di darle tu da mangiare...torno subito..."

Klaus la guardò sconcertato mentre prendeva delicatamente la bambina fra le braccia.

"...vai a completare la tua macchina di filtraggio dell'acqua?"

Chiese Klaus speranzoso.

Quando si usa il proverbio "La speranza è l'ultima a morire" oppure più correttmente "la speranza è l'ultima ad uscire" bisogna rifarsi al famoso mito del vaso di Pandora (o scrigno di pandora) in cui una giovane curiosa di nome Pandora, nonostante le avvertenze di Zeus sul non aprire quello scrigno lei lo aprì comunque liberando ogni male ora presenti nel nostro mondo, ma l'ultima ad uscire prima che il vaso si chiudesse di nuovo fu la speranza, avverando così la maledizione di Zeus.  
E Klaus era speranzoso non tanto per il fatto che sua sorella completasse un marchingegno che gli avrebbe permesso dopo diverso tempo di poter bere di nuovo acqua meno salata al posto del latte di capra, ma speranzoso che la risposta di Violet non fosse stata un'altra, e Klaus era quasi sicuro che la risposta alla sua domanda sarebbe stata di dissenso, ma volle lasciare vivo il barlume di speranza...sempre nella speranza che Violet non facesse quello che Klaus realmente pensava che sua sorella volesse fare...e infatti e ahimé andò proprio così, poiché la speranza per Klaus fu l'ultima ad uscire la sua speranza di Klaus fu poi l'ultima a morire, proprio mentre ,come prima risposta, Violet si limitò a scuotere la testa in dissenso.

"Vado da lui..."

Klaus avrebbe voluto dirle tante cose, ma sapeva che ci sarebbe stato comunque ben poco da fare, Violet era intelligente quanto testarda, e qualsiasi cosa le avesse detto sarebbe servito comunque a poco in ogni caso.

"...fai attenzione Violet"

"Non preoccuparti Klaus...non mi succederà niente..."

E detto questo Violet si diresse fuori dalla casa, lasciando Klaus impietrito con la bambina che continuava a cercare di divincolarsi dalle braccia del suo guardiano.  
Dopo una breve camminata, con il pensiero sommerso di preoccupazione, Violet raggiunse la tenda in cui una volta viveva Ishmael e rimase immobile li davanti.  
Nonostante il suo gran coraggio il suo corpo cominciò lentamente a tremare al pensiero di dover incontrarlo di nuovo, la verità era che lei non voleva vederlo affatto, ed era plausibile dopo tutto quello che aveva fatto a lei, ai suoi fratelli, alla sua famiglia e ai suoi amici, ma il tratto che gli distingueva era proprio il fatto che Violet non era affatto lui, e la necessità di non mostrarsi indifferente davanti alle difficoltà altrui era più forte di lei, quindi fece un forte sospiro e aprì la tenda.  
L'interno era scuro e abbandonato e al contrario della spiaggia al di fuori della tenda, lì dentro la sabbia sotto i piedi di Violet era davvero molto fredda e l'atmosfera intorno a lei era alquanto lugubre, i pochi spiragli di luce che filtravano all'interno illuminarono lievemente il fondo, e Violet riuscì a intravedere due occhi azzurri scintillare da sopra un'amaca, appesa dove precedentemente c'era il trono di Ishmael, fissarla cupamente come gli occhi di un felino in agguato che si nasconde fra l'erba alta della savana pronto ad aggredire la sua preda.  
Violet deglutì e camminò a passi lenti verso l'amaca, avvicinandosi sempre di più a quello sguardo terrificante che le fece venire la pelle d'oca, ogni passo era come camminare su un campo di rovi e l'istinto le diceva di fuggire, ma ormai era tardi per cambiare idea e senza neanche accorgersene si ritrovò di fronte a quell'uomo steso sull'amaca che continuava a fissarla minaccioso.

"...sono venuta a cambiarvi le fasce...siete riuscito a dormire ieri notte?"

Il conte non rispose, si limitò a guardarla con uno sguardo vuoto ma vellutato d'odio.

"...avete fame?"

"..."

"...vi fa male?"

Disse Violet avvicinando cautamente la mano per poi posarla delicatamente sulla ferita, il conte strinse i denti e Violet la ritirò di scatto.

"Oh scusate..."

Il conte rispose con un profondo e quasi inaudibile grugnito.

"Io allora...vi cambio le fasce..."

Violet prese coraggio e gli tolse con cura le bende, tagliandole con il coltello che il conte Olaf si portava sempre dietro per minacciare lei e i suoi fratelli, le tolse tirandole via da sotto la schiena poi andò a prendere un rotolo nuovo e cercò con calma di avvolgerlo intorno al suo stomaco senza fargli del male.

"Uccidimi..."

Violet alzò la testa sotto shock all'improvvisa affermazione del Conte Olaf. Non era ancora sicura di ciò che le disse e se glielo avesse chiesto per davvero.

"Come...?"

"Uccidimi orfana!"

Esclamò il Conte Olaf digrignando i denti per lo sforzo di parlare.

"...perché dovrei farlo...?"

Chiese Violet con sguardo serio.

"Perché te lo dico io! Uccidimi! Prendi quel cazzo di coltello e conficcamelo nel petto ora! O ti assicuto che ti pentirai di non averlo fatto!"

"...non ho alcuna intenzione di uccidervi..."

Violet gli posò il coltello vicino alle sue mani lunghe e scheletriche.

"Se volete morire fate pure, ammazzatevi...io non uccido nessuno!"

Mentre Violet andò a tagliargli una mela per nutrirlo, senza farselo ripetere una seconda volta il conte afferrò il coltello e a tutta velocità cerco di prendere la carica per conficcarselo nel cuore.

"NO ASPETTA! NON FARLO OLAF!!"

Violet si precipitò verso di lui afferrandogli il polso, strappandogli il coltello dalle mani e poi lo gettò a terra.

"MA CHE STAVATE FACENDO!?"

"Quello che mi hai consigliato di fare piccola orfanella..."

"Siete solo pazzo, ecco cosa!"

Il conte sghignazzò mostrando i canini.

"Non c'è niente da ridere!"

Disse Violet mentre gli portava la mela che stava tagliando.

"Riesci a mangiare da solo piuttosto?

"...no..."

Disse Olaf con un sorriso maligno.  
Violet deglutì e sospirò pazientemente.

"Ho capito...vuoi essere imboccato vero?"

"Anche se scommetto che riesci a mangiare benissimo anche da solo..."

"...mi dai da mangiare si o no?"

Chiese il Conte Olaf spazientito.

"...come volete..."

Violet prese una fetta di mela e la avvicino alle labbra del conte, Olaf non aprì subito la bocca ma rimase ad osservarla in silenzio con un ghigno sinistro sul volto, poi lentamente aprì la bocca afferrando la mela con i denti e portandosi l'intera fetta in bocca cominciando a masticare, continuando a guardare violet con quel dannato sorrisetto fastidioso.

"...non ti avevo mai vista così da vicino...sei proprio una bella ragazzina Violet..."

"E voi siete un uomo orrendo!"

"Oh andiamo Baudelaire! Non sono così male...è il mio sopracciglio che ti infastidisce? "

Sghignazzò il conte.

"NON PARLO DEL TUO ASPETTO FISICO! INTENDO- oh lasciamo stare..."

Disse Violet prendendo un'altra fetta di mela

"Su...avanti...apra la bocca..."

Gli occhi del conte si allargarono e la pupilla si restrinse, e per qualche strana ragione il suo sorriso diventò sempre più largo, e lentamente dopo che rimise un'espressione neutra sul volto aprì la bocca.  
Violet gli posò ancora una volta la fetta tra le labbra e gliela appoggiò tra i denti, aspettando che il Conte Olaf smettesse di rimanere ad osservarla e si muovesse a mordere quella mela, ma questa volta non andò come la precedente e con grande sforzo il Conte Olaf si sporse in avanti e afferrò il dito indice di Violet fra i denti e strinse fino a spezzarle l'osso, il suo sangue cominciò a schizzare ovunque e Olaf avvolse la sua viscida lingua intorno al dito di Violet e cominciò ad assaporare il sapore del suo sangue, e quando iniziò a deglutire fu come un orgasmo per lui.  
Violet estrasse il dito urlando e cadde a terra per il dolore, tenendosi il dito continuò ad urlare e a piangere terrorizzata.  
Il Conte Olaf cercò di scendere dall'amaca ma cadde anche lui a terra.  
Il sole venne coperto da una nuvola passeggera e la tenda rimase quasi buia.  
Violet cercò di strisciare verso l'uscita, usando una sola mano e entrambe le sue gambe, ma quando si voltò riuscì a intravedere una sagoma indistinta che strisciava verso di lei, usando le sue lunghe dita dalle unghia lunghe come arpioni sul pavimento sabbioso, Violet spalancò gli occhi per il terrore quando vide quei due occhi luminosi avvicinarsi ad una velocità superiore alla sua.  
Violet strisciò con tutte le sue forze verso l'uscita ma quando fu molto vicina all'ingresso della tenda lei sentì una mano gelida avvolgersi per tutta la caviglia e la trascinò indietro.  
Violet avrebbe voluto gridare aiuto con tutte le sue forze, ma non si sarebbe mai permessa di mettere in pericolo anche Klaus, per non parlare di Sunny e la piccola Beatrice.  
Il Conte Olaf le prese anche il braccio e la ribaltò verso di lui, facendole appoggiare la schiena sulla sabbia.  
Olaf si arrampicò su di lei e appoggio le sue mani di fianco alla testa di Violet, coprendole il volto con il suo petto.

"Quando ti do un ordine orfanella..."

Olaf le mise una mano sul collo e iniziò a premere con l'intento di soffocarla.

"Pretendo di essere obbedito..."

Violet mise una mano sul polso rigido di olaf sentendo sotto il suo palmo i peli dell'avambraccio di olaf che le solletivano.  
Cercò di respirare più profondamente possibile ma ad ogni respiro, proprio come un boa, il Conte Olaf stringeva più forte la presa.

"Non ho mai chiesto di voler essere salvato...sarei voluto morire in pace...e invece per colpa tua sono costretto ancora a stare in questo schifo di mondo!!"

"Ti avevo avvertito Baudelaire! Ti avevo avvisato che ti sarebbe convenuto uccidermi!"

Violet lacrimava sotto la forte presa del conte, la mano continuava a perdere sangue e lei era sommersa nel terrore.

"So cosa stai pensando orfanella...starai dicendo che tu non sei un'assassina come me..."

Il conte fece una bassa risata roca.

"Non confondere la benevolenza con la codardia...!"

"M-mi lasci conte Olaf...vi imploro!"

"Non me ne frega un cazzo delle tue suppliche...mi hai disobbedito...Violet Baudelaire...e non mi piace quando qualcuno mi disobbedisce..."

"...ma sta tranquilla mia cara...non ti farò nulla..."

Disse alleviando la sua presa dal collo di Violet.

"Sei troppo carina per morire così presto mia adorata orfanella..."

Violet non voleva ascoltarlo, disperata si guardava intorno a lei per cercare qualcosa per potersi liberare dalle sue grinfie, ma questa ricerca finì quando con orrore sentì la sua veste alzarsi.  
Violet sotto la veste indossava solo un paio di mutandine e purtroppo il seno era scoperto.  
Lei guardò terrorizzata il volto del conte, ma lui aveva un'espressione neutrale, quasi annoiata...seria...  
E senza neanche dare un preavviso posò la sua bocca sul seno sinistro e Violet cominciò ad urlare disperata, il dolore per il suo dito squartato non era nulla in confronto a quello che il conte le stava facendo ora.  
Il disgusto di essere toccata da quell'uomo gli fece venir voglia di vomitare, inoltre non riusciva a muoversi minimamente.  
Violet sentiva la lingua del conte muoversi violentemente intorno al suo capezzolo, bagnandolo con la sua saliva e il sangue del dito.

"LA SMETTA LA PREGO!! BASTA!!"

Il Conte Olaf si mise a guardarla mente continuava a succhiarle il seno, e come risposta alla richiesta di Violet Olaf mise una mano nell'altro seno, muovendo l'altro capezzolo tra il pollice e l'indice, tirandolo e massaggiandolo.  
Violet emise un verso di piacere, ma era contro la sua volontà e non aveva alcuna intenzione di continuare a fare qualsiasi cosa lui stesse facendo.  
Poco dopo Olaf staccò la bocca e le sorrise diabolico.

"Non hai la minima idea di cosa io ti stia facendo vero Violet?"

Disse mentre con la mano continuava a giocare con il suo seno destro.

"NO NON LO SO! NON LO VOGLIO SAPERE!! TI PREGO LASCIAMI ANDARE!!"

Olaf la guardò serio smettendo anche di giocare con il suo seno.  
Passò un minuto ad osservarla con gli occhi lucenti.

"Questo era solo un ringraziamento per avermi dato l'opportunità di ammazzare te e i tuoi fratelli prima che io decida di ammazzarmi...oh giusto...c'è anche la piccola..."

"NON LE FARAI DEL MALE! NON FARÀ DEL MALE A BEATEICE"

"Lo so perché pensi che io non le possa far del male...ma ti avverto orfanella, il fatto che sia figlia di quella persona non mi impedirà di sgozzarla e far versare il suo sangue sopra i vostri cadaveri!"

"Anzi...tutto ciò rende la mia vendetta ancora più inebriante!"

"IO TI FERMERÒ OLAF! NON TI PERMETTERÒ DI FARLO!"

"Non vedo l'ora Violet...quest'isola non è molto grande...sarà interessante pensare ad un giochino..."

"...HO TROVATO! Perché non giochiamo al lupo e alle pecorelle?"

"NON GIOCHEREMO A NULLA!"

"Ti spiego le regole Violet Baudelaire...tu e tutta la tua bella famigliola siete le pecore, e potete muovervi in ogni parte di quest'isola...io sarò il lupo e attaccherò quando meno ve lo aspetterete...quindi ti consiglio di tenere sempre all'erta tutto il tuo gruppo...voi dovrete cercare un modo per fuggire da qui senza che io lo scopra...vi consiglio di non stare molto spesso sul melo...perché sarà il posto in cui verrò a cercare più spesso..."

"Non voglio fare questo gioco!"

Olaf riprese il capezzolo di Violet tra le dita e lei sussultò sfortunatamente dal piacere e rimase a bocca aperta e sudante, ma afferrò con la mano sana il braccio di Olaf cercando di toglere la sua sudicia presa dal suo petto, ma senza risultato.

"Oppure un'altra opzione per vincere la partita è provare ad uccidermi..."

Violet si limitava a respirare profondamente e a sudare spaventata al tocco di Olaf e non riusciva a concentrarsi bene sulle sue parole.

"...a te voglio dare dei vantaggi orfanella..."

Disse mentre la osservava ansimare con gli occhi stretti sotto di lui.

"Anche se ti troverò non ti ucciderò al contrario degli altri...voglio che tu sia l'ultima a morire...se ti trovo al posto di ammazzarti...giocheremo un po' insieme..."

"Cosa intendi con _giocheremo un po' insieme_?"

Olaf allargò il sorriso fino agli zigomi.

"L'unica cosa di cui sono sicuro e che...quando ti troverò...mi implorerai di poter fare la stessa fine degli altri...e piangerai, piangerai per giorni, ti macchierò per tutta la tua breve vita..."

Violet sarebbe voluta morire in quel momento ma non poteva arrendersi così e quindi deglutì e nonostante i suoi occhi fossero gonfi e colmi di lacrime decise di parlare.

"A-Anche io voglio mettere delle regole!"

Il Conte Olaf alzò un sopracciglio in risposta.

"...questa tenda sarà la tua tana...la tana del lupo...il luogo in cui tu dormirai...ed è anche il luogo dove nessuno potrà uccidere nessuno, quindi...se io riuscirò a raggiungere questa tenda senza che tu mi catturi, qui dentro non potrai uccidere nessuno, dove persino noi due potremmo parlare tranquillamente"

Violet faceva fatica a parlare, dato che Olaf continuava a giocare insistentemente con il suo seno.

"Uhm uhm"

Acconsentì distrattamente il conte mentre la guardava sorridendo maligno...

"Poi?"

"Poi vorrei che-"

"Oh giusto...dentro la tenda avrai un limite di domande...massimo tre domande e una volta finite le domande avrai 2 minuti per alzarti e scappare via...e non potrai rientrare fino al giorno successivo...o meglio...puoi farlo...ma non ti converrebbe molto"

Sghignazzò il malvagio.  
Violet si morse il labbro ma annuì in consenso.

"E dentro a questo gioco voglio introdurne anche un altro!"

Olaf si limitò a continuare a guardarla in silenzio.

"Beatrice ha una collana..."

Violet si tolse mano di Olaf dal seno che già si era allentata e cercò di alzarsi con il dito che ancora gocciolava sangue.  
Il conte Olaf la seguì con lo sguardo perdendo il sorriso, violet si accovacciò per raccogliere una conchiglia, andò a riprendere da terra il coltello di Olaf e buco la parte superiore della conchiglia, si tolse dalle tasche il suo nastro per capelli e lo fece passare per il foro della conchiglia e tornò in silenzio verso io conte che la fissava con la coda dell'occhio.

"Potresti...alzare il collo?"

Il conte non rispose, e qualche secondo dopo mostrò il suo collo magro a Violet.  
Violet gli avvolse la collana improvvisata al collo e la legò con il nodo del diavolo.

"È un'altra opzione oltre a quella di ucciderci...se voi riuscirete a prendere la collana che io e Sunny abbiamo fatto per beatrice, che è molto simile alla quella che vi ho dato...noi...diventeremo i tuoi scagnozzi...e ti seguiremo ovunque tu vada...e obbediremo a qualsiasi tuo ordine..."

"...Se invece siete voi a prendere la mia?"

"Allora sarete voi a seguirci, la nostra convivenza diventerà pacifica e voi non ci farete più del male, e neanche quando ce ne andremo da qui! Ci lascerà stare per sempre! E vale anche per i nostri amici! Smetterà di fare del male alle persone!!  
E SOPRATTUTTO-"

Olaf la stava guardando con forte odio.

"E soprattutto...?"

"E soprattutto non cercherete mai più di uccidervi"

Olaf strinse gli occhi.

"Quindi mi stai dicendo che per una fottuta collana io rischierei di stravolgere il mio intero stile di vita, trattarvi come pari e continuare così fino alla vecchiaia?"

Violet esitò ma subito dopo annuì.

"Si Conte Olaf!"

Olaf si guardò la collana che Violet gli aveva messo al collo ed era quasi sul punto di strapparsela e negare, ma non lo fece.

"Sai che allora sarò molto più cattivo vero?"

Violet non rispose.

"Io so che punterai a strapparmi questa collana piuttosto che scappare, perché sai benissimo che oltre ad essere la soluzione più semplice, anche se scappassi altrove con una barca io vi troverei sempre e comunque"

"Ma dovresti sapere anche che farò di tutto per impedire che accada il contrario...però io invece...preferisco ammazzarvi tutti"

Olaf rise lievemente

"...va bene...tu puoi puntare unicamente su questa collana...ma non credere che io sia uno stupido...perquisirò tutti i giorni ogni singolo punto dell'isola per verificare se state costruendo una zattera o simile per fuggire di qui...perché questa nuova offerta che mi hai fatto per quanto ne so potrebbe anche essere solo un diversivo..."

Violet non sapeva come rispondere alle osservazioni di Olaf, quindi arrivò al dunque.

"Giura!"

"Uhm?"

"Giura che rispetterai le regole e non barerai! Giuralo su ciò che ti è più caro!"

Olaf sorrise e sospirò.

"Lo giuro sul mio desiderio di vedervi soffrire fino al vostro ultimo respiro, lo giuro sul vostro patrimonio, sul mio onore e..."

"E lo giuro su di te Violet..."

Violet strinse i denti e diventò rossa quando vide Olaf ridacchiare come se non desse importanza alle sue parole.

"Giuralo su di lei..."

A quel punto le risa del conte cessarono lentamente e assunse uno sguardo serio.

"Giuralo sull'anima di Kit Snicket!"

Olaf guardo dritto negli occhi di Violet e le sue iridi azzurre scintillavano.

"Fallo!"

"..."

"Ora!"

"...lo giuro..."

"Lo giuro sull'anima di Kit Snicket...potesse bruciare tra le fiamme dell'inferno se non manterrò la mia parola!"

"...soddisfatta?"

Violet rimase perplessa ma annuì.

"Bene...ora sbrigati e vai a medicare quel dito prima che ti prenda un infezione..."

Olaf tornò a sorridere.

"La mia saliva è piena di germi che ti staranno brucolando dentro la ferita...ti conviene fare in fretta orfanella..."

Violet non rispose e indietreggiò verso l'uscita ancora sotto trauma e lentamente gli dette le spalle.

"Oh ehm...Baudelaire!"

Violet si girò verso di lui con sguardo severo.

"Per favore...appena torni dalla tua bella famigliola...di alla piccola Beatrice...che papino verrà a farle visita molto presto...e che sono molto curioso di vedere il volto di mia figlia!"

Violet rabbrividì.

"Tu lo sai che lei è la figlia di Dawey vero?"

"E solo perché una volta stavi con Kit questo non ti da il diritto di credere che Beatrice sia tua figlia!"

"...chissà..."

Disse il Conte Olaf alzandosi in piedi e barcollando per il dolore al ventre.

"E in ogni caso...io penso quello che cazzo voglio...intesi orfanella?"

Violet rabbrividì in cerca di una risposta.

"...ti reggi a malapena in piedi...torna a stenderti piuttosto..."

Ed uscì senza aggiungere parola, ma a pochi metri dalla tenda non riuscì a trattenere ulteriori lacrime e cadde in ginocchio urlando dal dolore per tutto quello che successe là dentro.

"CHIUDI QUELLA CAZZO DI BOCCA E SPARISCI DA QUI BAUDELAIRE!"

Urlò Olaf uscendo traballante dalla tenda, verso la riva.

"TU CHE CI FAI QUI!? LASCIAMI IN PACE!"

"CHE CAZZO VUOI!? ADESSO NON POSSO NEANCHE USCIRE DA QUELLA TENDA!?"

Violet non gli rispose e continuò a piangere sulla spiaggia preoccupata per il suo futuro e quello della sua famiglia.

"...credevo fossi più forte Violet..."

Disse Olaf senza neanche guardarla.  
Olaf prese dell'acqua dal mare e se la gettò in testa scuotendo i capelli grigi.

"Tu hai sempre pensato che io vi sottovalutassi vero?"

Disse dirigendosi verso Violet.

"La verità è che invece vi ho sempre sopravvalutato...e mi sbagliavo...siete solo un branco di marmocchi fortunati..."

"Conte Olaf...ora che ormai sono tutti morti...puoi spiegarmi perché ci odi tanto?  
Non posso credere che si tratti solo di denaro...noi...noi non vi abbiamo mai fatto nulla..."

"Non saprei...perché non lo chiedi ai tuoi genitori...ah no giusto...è difficile parlare con la cenere...eh eh eh..."

"...sei un mostro..."

"Penso che lo scoprirai molto peggio di quanto possa essere un mostro se non ti muovi a tornare al melo e a spiegare le regole ai tuoi fratelli...a mezzanotte inizia il gioco...ti convine muoverti!"

Violet si asciugò le lacrime e si alzò in piedi.

"Un'ultima domanda Conte Olaf..."

"Cosa mi stavate facendo dentro la tenda...perché stavate succhiando il mio seno? Io ricordo che lo faceva Sunny quando era piccola per bere il latte della mamma...lo facevi perché...siccome ti curavo e ti davo da mangiare mi hai visto come una figura materna?"

Olaf spalancò gli occhi.

"...Davvero non sai niente!!?"

"Non te lo avrei chiesto no!?"

"Mi sono sentita molto a disagio e con tutta sincerità mi ha molto disgustata! Penso che sia meglio che voi manteniate il ricordo di vostra madre Olaf!"

"..."

"Ti ha dato piacere no?"

"Mi disguava!"

"Rispondi alla domanda!"

"...un po'..."

Il Conte Olaf sorrise...se riuscirai a raggiungere di nuovo la tenda ti spiegherò meglio di cosa si tratta...se ti prendo prima...lo capirai con la forza..."

E scoppiò a ridere come un pazzo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spero che questo primo capitolo sia di vostro gradimento, questo è solo l'inizio della triste, nuova avventura (o meglio "sventura") dei Baudelaire.  
> Mi raccomando, lasciate se volete, un kudos e un bel commentino, mi farebbe molto piacere, magari potete consigliarmi cosa vi piacerebbe vedere, grazie💙
> 
> Ah e se non vi piacciono le fanfiction che contengono contenuti Violaf non è un problema mio, non rompete a me e andate a leggere un altra Fanfiction!
> 
> A chi invece è piaciuta do un bacietto a tutti e grazie infinite per il vostro apprezzamento e attenzione!💙
> 
> Ovviamente Una serie di sfortunati eventi è una saga apparentemente al mio idolo Lemony Snicket!


	2. Dolorose sorprese

"Ti avevo avvertito Violet! Non dovevi andare da lui! Ora non potremo neanche più vivere nel rifugio dei nostri genitori! E guarda cosa ti ha fatto al dito quel mostro!"

Klaus era furibondo, aveva passato l'intera mattinata a curare il dito di sua sorella e a lamentarsi del suo grave errore e Violet ha tenuto la testa bassa per la vergogna tutto il tempo.

"Non voglio giocare!"

Disse Sunny scocciata quanto Klaus.

"Perdonatemi...non potevo ucciderlo...non volevo farlo..."

"Ma se riuscissimo a prendergli la collana dal collo potremmo vivere finalmente in pace!"

"Intendi prima che Olaf ci ammazzi tutti quanti?"

Violet non rispose alla domanda di Klaus, non avrebbe saputo come rispondere in ogni caso.

"Gli prenderemo quella collana! E poi si vedrà!"

La situazione era frustrante, Violet non aveva mai visto i suoi fratelli così tanto arrabbiati con lei e non li biasimava, dopotutto fu a causa della sua benevolenza (o secondo Olaf _debolezza_ ) che Violet non riuscì e non volle far del male al Conte Olaf, ma a causa di ciò, le vite dei suoi fratelli e di Beatrice ora erano in pericolo.  
La sera arrivò presto e tutti i Baudelaire si accamparono sotto una palma ad Est dell'isola, non accesero nessun fuoco per evitare di creare involontari messaggi di fumo e restarono in silenzio lì sotto per ore.

"...Tranquilli, andrà tutto bene"

Disse improvvisamente Klaus pensieroso, per attenuare il malcontento.

"Si Klaus...ce la faremo, ne sono sicura!"

Rispose Violet altrettanto pensierosa.

"Dopotutto...questo è il metodo, seppur più rischioso, il migliore per riuscirci a liberare del Conte Olaf...se rispetterà le regole..."

Violet sospirò, sapeva che suo fratello diceva tutte quelle parole solo per alleviare il suo senso di colpa.

"Lo farà...ha giurato..."

"Uhm...speriamo..."

I tre Baudelaire non avevano più la minima idea su cosa poter discutere, e si limitarono a cercare posti sicuri dove poter passare la notte.  
Trovarono un piccolo rifugio in una caverna vicina al pascolo del gregge delle capre di Ishmael, e si accamparono utilizzando materiali mimetici con la natura ma sia Sunny che Klaus si preoccuparono per l'umore della loro sorella maggiore e si sentirono in imbarazzo quanto lei.

"Violet tutto bene?" Chiese Sunny a sua sorella.

Violet stava montando una piccola culla per Beatrice fatta con grandi foglie tipiche delle piante dei tropici.

"...si Sunny...va tutto bene"

Klaus non la stava guardando, essendo occupato con la costruzione di letti montati grazie alle conoscenze che aveva appreso in un libro relativo al naufragio, ma riuscì perfettamente a riconoscere il tono di voce della sorella e sapeva benissimo che nella sua voce non c'era solo imbarazzo e preoccupazione, quel suo tono di voce fece capire a Klaus che Violet era molto spaventata e non poteva certo biasimarla , è stata minacciata di morte dallo stesso Conte Olaf, ma era una vita ormai che capitava e di certo le sue emozioni non avevano reagito mai in questo modo.

"Vioet..."

Violet si girò verso suo fratello con espressione neutrale.

"Hmm?"

"Non avere alcun rimorso, andrà tutto bene, te lo prometto"

Violet accennò un sorriso al fratello e annuì in risposta.

Il lavorò fu talmente duro e pesante che le ore passarono come lo scorrere dell'acqua e una volta sera tutti erano stesi a terra stremati dallo sforzo.  
Klaus aveva i capelli sporchi di sabbia e gli occhiali scomposti nel viso.  
Violet reggeva Beatrice in braccio che da poco aveva cominciato a dormire, aveva perso il suo laccio per capelli e ora le ciocche le pendevano disordinate e appiccicate sul viso sudato.  
Sunny invece era stesa in mezzo ad entrambi affannata e nel mentre stringeva la mano di Klaus.

"Non avremmo dovuto sforzarci così tanto per fare un accampamento che ci durerà ben poco"

Disse Violet sforzandosi a parlare lottando contro l'affanno.

"Lo abbiamo nascosto bene...e in più ora staremo nel modo più confortevole possibile"

"Olaf trova!"

Disse Sunny probabilmente intendendo dire:

"Ci ha sempre trovati ovunque in poco tempo vagando con futili informazioni date da Olivia e non ci dovrebbe trovare in una grotta di una piccola isola in mezzo all'oceano?"

Klaus annuì lentamente.

"Lo so ma è solo un rifugio momentaneo Sunny, per il momento dovrebbe andare bene..."

"Martello!"

Rispose Sunny, probabilmente dicendo:

" E per ogni volta che ci spostiamo dobbiamo spendere un'intera giornata a spaccarci la schiena per crearci dei rifugi temporanei?"

Klaus sistemò gli occhiali sul viso.

"Hai altre idee per caso?"

"Foglie!"

Disse Sunny cercando di dire:

"Mah! Forse piazzare tre foglie di palme per terra non era una cattiva idea"

Klaus avrebbe voluto iniziare un serio dibattito contro sua sorella, ma la sua risposta fu talmente ironica che Klaus non riuscì a trattenere un sorriso.

"La prossima volta lo prenderò in considerazione, per adesso godiamoci questo accampamento...giusto Violet?"

Quando Klaus e Sunny girarono la testa in attesa della risposta di Violet videro che la loro sorella maggiore si era già addormentata tenendo ancora tra le braccia Beatrice.  
Klaus sospirò con un dolce sorriso, si alzò e con delicatezza le prese Beatrice fra le sue braccia e la mise sulla culla di foglie e legno montata da lei.

"Ora tocca a te Sunny"

Klaus prese Sunny tra le braccia e la posò sul letto.

"Io cammina!"

Disse Sunny con indignazione.

"Lo so, ma mi mancava prenderti in braccio"

Detto questo le posò un bacio sulla fronte e la coprì.

"Buonanotte Sunny"

"Notte Notte Klaus!"

Klaus si diresse verso Violet e le scosse dolcemente la spalla.

"Ehi..."

Violet aprì gli occhi a fatica.

"Ti porto a letto Violet..."

Violet emise gemiti di fatica cercando di alzarsi in piedi per raggiungere il letto.

"Grazie di tutto Klaus"

"Non lo dire neanche Violet"

Disse aiutandola e stendersi sulla trapunta.

"Buona notte Violet..."

Non passarono neanche tre minuti che Violet si riaddormentò, crollando in un sonno profondo.  
_________________________________

"Violet...violet...violet...dove sarà la mia dolce Violet?"

Il Conte Olaf aveva iniziato la sua caccia a tarda notte, solleticandosi le dita col la punta del coltello, si guardava intorno con gli occhi affilati e le sue iridi azzurre illuminavano come quelle di un gatto.  
Dopo pochi passi si fermò di colpo ed esaminò il terreno, lentamente si accovacciò per sfiorare il terriccio con la punta delle dita.

"Impronte..."

Olaf si guardò dinnanzi e dopo poco scosse la testa.

"No...non sono così stupidi..."

Si sollevò e girò lo sguardo dietro di lui, annusò il vento e si mise il coltello nei pantaloni.

"Sono andati ad Est..."

Sorrise lievemente guardando la strada dritta davanti a sé.

"Non dovrebbe essere troppo difficile scovarvi, piccoli bastardi..."

"Il Conte sta arrivando..."

___________________________________

Klaus non era riuscito ad addormentarsi, era troppo preoccupato per quel gioco di cui parlava Violet, nonostante il nascondiglio fosse abbastanza sicuro.  
Ed era quel "Abbastanza" che gli negava la tranquillità.  
Si guardava costantemente in torno per controllare che tutto andasse bene e che il Conte Olaf non fosse nascosto in uno degli angoli bui della caverna.  
Ora purtroppo dovrò aggiungere un'inquietante osservazione.  
Di certo Klaus poteva avere le migliori intenzioni ma dire di voler analizzare una situazione nel buio più totale è una follia.  
In una caverna per di più ci sono molti altri possibili pericoli, come per esempio ragni, pipistrelli oppure cannibali nativi, chi può saperlo?  
Ma tornando all'analisi della situazione di Klaus, era davvero improbabile che potesse vedere cosa poteva celarsi nell'oscurità più totale.  
Il Conte Olaf poteva benissimo trovarsi in un angolo appoggiato alla parete della grotta ad osservarli maligno.  
Ed effettivamente e purtroppo era proprio così.  
Ma come poteva saperlo Klaus, che controllava la situazione senza poterlo effettivamente fare?  
Olaf non ci badò molto a trovarli, dopotutto non era la prima volta che si ritrovava in quell'isola, conosceva abbastanza bene molti nascondigli e conosceva abbastanza bene anche questa grotta.  
Klaus si alzò dal suo letto e si guardò intorno dubbioso, andò per qualche minuto aventi e dietro a controllare le sorelle e l'uscita.

sospirò.

-forse mi preoccupo troppo...andrà tutto bene Klaus... -

Klaus fece per tornare a letto ma quando si voltò rimase impietrito nel vedere due piccole sfere azzurre brillare nel buio, ulluminate da un piccolo acciarino acceso, tenuto stretto nella mano sinistra di quella lugubre figura che sembrava seduta a terra.  
Klaus fece un passo indietro con gli occhi pieni di terrore.  
La sagoma affilò gli occhi facendo intuire che stesse sorridendo, e poi spense l'acciarino immergendo di nuovo entrambi nel buio totale.

"Non mi sbagliavo quando dicevo che eri mattiniero..."

Klaus cominciò a tremare, nonostante le sue speranze lui gli aveva trovati, e ora la sua voce riecheggiava inquietante nelle pareti della caverna come all'interno di una grande cattedrale.  
Sembrava la voce di un fantasma.  
Dopo poco l'acciarino si riaccese e ora il Conte Olaf era in piedi e guardava fisso Klaus negli occhi.

"Che fai? Non saluti al tuo vecchio tutore orfano!?"

Dopo una lieve risata da parte del conte l'acciarino si rispense.

"D-dove sei Olaf!!?"

La grotta si riempì ancora una volta di lievi e silenziose risate rauche e maligne.  
Poi ci fu qualche minuto di inquietante silenzio e Klaus si girava ovunque, le sue gambe lo reggevano a fatica a causa del costante tremolio.

"Proprio davanti a te Baudelaire..."

Klaus si girò di scatto guardando verso il buio pesto, con la terrificante consapevolezza che in quel nero ci fosse uno degli uomini più pericolosi sulla terra.  
E secondo il suo modesto parere forse...

Il più pericoloso fra tutti.

E prima che Klaus potesse dire niente l'acciarino si accese un ultima volta, klaus alzò lo sguardo terrorizzato e vide il volto sorridente del Conte Olaf che non smetteva di fissarlo con occhi maledetti.

"Ahimé però...non ho tempo da perdere con te, orfano, ho tanti piani in mente, come per esempio...prendere quella fottuta collana dalla mocciosa e fare di tua sorella la mia piccola e adorabile puttanella, tutta da rovinare"

Il suo sorriso si allargò in maniera quasi inumana e i suoi occhi brillarono allo stesso modo.

"E tu non fai parte di nessuno dei miei progetti, quindi se non ti spiace..."

Olaf tirò fuori un coltello e lo fece ruotare fra le dita.

"Ti tolgo di mezzo..."

Olaf ghignò avvicinandosi a passi veloci verso Klaus.

"Oh dimenticavo!"

"Salutami quella troia di tua madre una volta che raggiungerai l'inferno!"

Klaus fece per urlare ma Olaf gli dette un calcio nello stomaco e lo fece cadere a terra poi con tutta velocità si mise in ginocchio sopra di lui e gli coprì la bocca con una mano.  
Con occhi assetati di sangue ed un sorriso famelico, Olaf alzò la lama verso l'alto per prendere la carica, ma prima che potesse colpire Klaus fù fermato da un lieve gemito.  
Alzò lo sguardo e vide che Beatrice era sveglia e stava osservando la scena.  
Olaf cominciò ad osservarla con sguardo irritato mentre abbassava lentamente la lama del coltello, continuando a tenere la mano serrata sulla bocca di Klaus.

"Mocciosa schifosa del cazzo..."

Sussurrò il Conte Olaf rauco.

"Che hai intenzione di fare?"

"Metterti a piangere se ammazzo il tuo adorato guardiano?"

"Vuoi allarmare a tutti con le tue dannate frigna?"

Klaus mise le mani sul braccio di Olaf e lo scostò di lato per cercare di urlare ma Olaf preso alla sprovvista agì di conseguenza.  
Rovesciò il coltello e con la punta del manico colpì fortemente la fronte di Klaus che ricadde a terra svenuto.  
Senza perdere tempo Olaf scattò in piedi ed afferrò il volto di Beatrice con una mano coprendole la bocca e il naso, la stretta del conte era fortemente esagerata sul volto della neonata che cercava di piangere con tutte le sue forze, ma più tentava più la stretta si induriva e saldificava sul suo volto, e lentamente il viso della bambina divenne rosso a causa della difficoltà di respirazione.

"Ti conviene scegliere ora da che parte stare prima che ti spacchi quella piccola testolina"

Beatrice emetteva gemiti sempre più sofferenti e strinse forte gli occhi per il dolore di quella pseudo morsa che era la mano del Conte Olaf.  
Olaf tirò fuori la neonata dalla culla, senza togliere la mano dal suo viso e si guardò intorno.

"Oh beh...il giocò..."

Con l'altra mano Olaf staccò con uno strappo netto e veloce la collana da Beatrice procurandole un dolore acuto al collo.

"È già finito...davvero imbarazzante"

"Mi sbagliavo su di voi Baudelaire..."

"Siete più idioti di quel che credevo..."

Il Conte Olaf si chinò a raccogliere il coltello vicino alla testa di Klaus e lo inserì nei pantaloni.

"Ora vediamo di finire il lavoro..."

_______________________________________

Klaus stava lentamente cominciando a riprendere i sensi, e con grande sforzo cercò di aprire gli occhi e di capire cosa stesse succedendo.  
L'unica cosa che Klaus riuscì a vedere furono il cielo e gli alberi che scorrevano intorno a lui, come se venisse strascinato.  
Girò dolorosamente la testa e con orrore vide che di fianco a lui c'era Sunny svenuta con un grosso livido violaceo sulla tempia sinistra, Olaf doveva aver colpito anche a lei per farle perdere i sensi.  
Klaus notò che entrambi erano legati alla vita con liane molto spesse e dure e dietro di loro c'era il Conte Olaf che gli stava trascinando chissà dove.  
Klaus guardò con attenzione le liane e con cautela cercò di liberarsene.

"Fai un'altra mossa e sgozzo la mocciosa"

Disse il Conte Olaf che si doveva essere accorto che Klaus aveva ripreso i sensi.  
Presto arrivarono vicino ad un fosso profondo ed oscuro.

"Laggiù in fondo c'è dell'acqua...ma nessuna via d'uscita, l'acqua è salata quindi non è cosigliabile berla e soprattutto non c'è del cibo in questa fossa, soffrirete talmente tanto la fame e la sete che non avrete più la forza neanche di rimanere a galla..."

"detto questo...vi saluto..."

Olaf tirò con forza la corda e strascinò Klaus e Sunny dentro alla profonda voragine.

"Addio Baudelaire!!"

Dopo circa quattro o cinque secondi si sentì un forte tonfo d'acqua e Olaf sorrise maligno e soddisfatto come non lo era mai stato.  
Beatrice che era legata al petto del Conte Olaf a testa in giù cominciò a piangere e a dimenarsi.

"Perché cristo piangi schifosa marmocchia!?"

"Vuoi che getti anche a te là sotto!!?"

"Non ho alcun problema ad ammazzare anche te, non me ne potrebbe fregare nulla, sei solo una schifosa poppante inutile che non sa fare altro che frignare, ma purtroppo mi servi per fare in modo che quella bastarda di Violet Baudelaire mantenga la sua dannata promessa"

Beatrice continuò a piangere e il suo viso era diventato paonazzo a causa della posizione a testa in giù.  
Il Conte Olaf stava perdendo la pazienza, sospirò irritato per cercare di mantenere la calma, poi afferrò un pezzo della liana che la teneva legata al suo petto e la avvolse intorno alla bocca di Beatrice, facendo in modo che dalla sua bocca potessero uscire solo piccoli gemiti.

"Molto meglio...non soppoertavo più la tua orrenda voce"

Detto questo il Conte Olaf tornò indietro verso la caverna dove Violet ancora dormiva.

______________________________________

La mattina seguente Violet si svegliò a fatica, si mise in piedi traballante e si stirò.  
Si guardò in torno in cerca dei fratelli ma non vide nessuno e la situazione la rese nervsosa.

"Klaus!?"

"S-Sunny!?"

Violet iniziò a preoccuparsi e cominciò a cercare in giro per vedere se avessero lasciato una nota, ma non trovò nulla.

"KLAUS!! SUNNY!!"

Violet uscì di corsa dalla caverna e continuò a chiamarli invano.  
Il suo corpo cominciò a tremare ma non smise di chiamare i suoi fratelli.  
Di norma non si sarebbe preoccupata cosi tanto così velocemente, ma data la brutta situazione in cui gli aveva messi poteva benissimo esser successo ciò che il Conte Olaf aveva promesso di fare, ed è per questo chr Violet continuò a chiamarli senza sosta, sempre più disperata.

"KLAUS!! SUNNY!! BEATRICE!!!"

Si fermò soltanto quando vide una collanina con una piccola conchiglia cadere a terra davanti ai suoi piedi, aveva già capito cosa stava succedendo e con le labbra tremanti lentamente si girò per affrontare il volto sorridente del Conte Olaf.

"Dove sono i miei fratelli...dov'è Beatrice!?"

Chiese Violet senza essere sorpresa ma solo in pensiero per la sua famiglia.

"Oh beh, la marmocchia l'ho legata ad una palma qui nei dintorni, speriamo che nessuna di quelle maledette capre le abbia dato un morso"

Disse ridacchiando lievemente.

"E per i tuoi fratelli...diciamo che ho solo rispettato le regole del gioco"

Il suo sorriso divenne più grande mostrando i suoi denti marci.  
Violet cominciò a lacrimare e il suo sguardo era pieno di rabbia e di odio, gli occhi erani gonfi e il suo corpo tremava violentemente.

"Ti ho chiesto di dirmi che cosa gli hai fatto!! Ti prego di dirmelo!!!"

"Oh Dio, e ovvio no!?"

"Li ho ammazzati! Gli ho gettati in un profondo fossato e gli ho lasciati morire laggiù!"

Violet senza la forza di replicare cascò instantaneamente a terra disperata e cominciò a strillare di dolore come mai prima d'ora.  
Cercò di alzarsi aggrappandosi ai pantaloni del Conte Olaf.

"MALEDETTO!! MOSTRO SCHIFOSO!! DIMMI CHE NON LO HAI FAT-"

Ma prima che potesse finire la frase il Conte Olaf alzò il dorso della mano e la colpì in pieno viso facendola ricadere a terra.

"Ho cercato di sopportare il modo insolente con cui ti rivolgevi a me ma non mi farò sottomettere facendomi insultare da una disgraziata orfana puttanella..."

Olaf si chinò verso di lei e la tirò su afferrandola per i capelli, strappando a Violet un piccolo urlò di dolore.

"Specialmente se questa piccola, disgraziata orfana puttanella è una Baudelaire!"

Violet non riusciva a smettere di piangere per i suoi fratelli e con i pugni serrati diede dei colpi senza forza sul pettorale del conte provocandogli solo una piccola risatina.

"Ammazza anche a me ti scongiuro! Uccidimi! Fallo come ti pare ma uccidimi ti supplico!"

Disse mentre continuava a dargli pugni nel torace.  
Olaf le afferrò i polsi e gli strinse con tutta la sua forza facendo scricchiolare le fragili ossa di Violet che ricadde in ginocchio urlando.

"Non ti azzardare mai più a toccarmi senza il mio permesso, colpiscimi ancora e spaccherò le braccia a te e alla marmocchia, intesi!!?"

Violet non rispose e si limitò a continuare a piangere anche dopo che Olaf le lasciò andare i polsi.

"È tardi per mettersi a piangere, avresti potuto proteggere i tuoi fratelli piuttosto che metterti a dormire nel bel mezzo di un gioco..."

"Avresti potuto uccidermi, ma eri troppo debole per farlo!"

"...ti avevo avvertito che te ne saresti pentita..."

Violet guardò il Conte Olaf negli occhi che brillavano di soddisfazione.

"NON TI AZZARDARE A DARMI LA COLPA STRONZ-"

Prima che potesse finire la frase il Conte Olaf le prese di nuovo i capelli e le sbatté con forza il viso sulla parete esterna della caverna.

"TU! NON AZZARDARTI AD ALZARMI LA VOCE MALEDETTA SCHIFOSA PUTTANA!"

Violet rimase paralizzata dal forte dolore, la mascella sembrava che si fosse crepata e i denti dovevano aver scavato nel labbro superiore danneggiando gravemente l'interno, e quando cascò a terra sputò molto sangue e un dente si era leggermente crepato.

Si sentì perdere nuovamente i sensi ma Olaf la tirò su in piedi e sospirò con finta preoccupazione, sistemandole i capelli.

"Oh cazzo...oh mi spiace tanto...non avrei dovuto danneggiare questo tuo bel visino..povera la mia contessina"

Il Conte Olaf le accarezzò il viso e con sguardo suadente si sporse per darle un bacio sulle labbra ma Violet che realizzò girò immediatamente la testa dal disgusto.

"Dio no! C-cosa vuoi fare!? Ti supplico di non farlo!"

Violet ora aveva molta paura di quello che avrebbe fatto a lei e alla piccola beatrice d'ora in avanti, e probabilmente l'avrebbe voluta ritoccare come aveva fatto per la prima volta nella tenda di Ishmael.  
Olaf si accigliò e le lasciò il viso.

"Torniamo al vecchio rifugio nel melo, lì sara tutto più confortevole"

Il Conte Olaf afferrò Violet per il polso e la tirò fuori dalla caverna e mentre camminavano Violet vide Beatrice legata ad una palma con la bocca coperta che cercava di piangere.

"Tranquilla contessa, adesso te la libero"

Il Conte Olaf si avvicinò alla bambina e con un colpo netto di coltello tagliò le liane che la legavano e finalmente poté tornare a piangere.

"Muoviti! Vieni a prenderla!"

Violet corse da lei, la prese in braccio stringendola al petto e iniziando a piangere insieme a lei, cullandola dolcemente.  
Il Conte Olaf riprese il braccio di Violet e la trascinò dall'altra parte dell'isola verso l'ex rifugio dei suoi genitori.  
Una volta arrivati Olaf strappo Beatrice dalle braccia di Violet e la costrinse a dargli tutte le chiavi del rifugio, e Violet non avendo altra scelta obbedì ad ogni suo comando portandogli persino un passepartout purché non facesse del male alla piccola Beatrice.  
Il Conte Olaf, soddisfatto, lanciò la piccola Beatrice a Violet che la prese pericolosamente al volo, Olaf controllò le varie chiavi che aveva intenzione di gettare in mare e di tenere soltanto il passepartout, per evitare che Violet fuggisse insieme a Beatrice.

"Bene Violet, lascia che ti spieghi come funzionerà la tua vita d'ora in avanti..."

"Come puoi vedere abbiamo una famiglia al completo, Io, tu e la fastidiosa lattante, ovviamente io sarò il padre e marito, e tu dovrai fare sempre di tutto per saziare ogni mio desiderio e dovrai portarmi sempre assoluto rispetto e soprattutto voglio veder sparire quel tuo sfacciato comportamento autoritario...lo dico per il tuo bene orfana!"

"E per quello della bambina..."

Disse con un sorriso minaccioso.

Violet temeva di rispondergli, aveva troppa paura di come avrebbe potuto reagire, non solo per sé stessa ma anche per la piccola Beatrice e si limitò ad annuire mordendosi il labbro.

"Bene..."

"Ovviamente tu sarai la mia adorata mogliettina, quindi se il tuo amato marito vuole darti un bacio..."

Olaf prese violentemente a violet per i capelli a la avvicinò al suo volto sorridente.

"È molto inappropriato non concederglielo!"

Violet gli mise una mano sul petto cercando con tutte le forze di allontanarlo da lei e allo stesso tempo reggere forte Beatrice.  
Non voleva baciare quell'uomo tanto malvagio quanto disgustoso, mentre Olaf le parlava riusci a ad intravedere i suoi denti sporchi e marci e il puzzo dell'alito mattutino si mischiava all'aroma dei vari alcolici con cui si ubriacava costantemente, non si sarebbe stupita se avesse saputo che, anche in quel momento fosse ubriaco marcio.  
Il solo pensiero di posare le labbra su quelle del Conte Olaf le fece venire una forte nausea, non poteva baciare l'uomo che ha distrutto la sua vita e sopratutto che...ha ucciso i suoi fratelli.

"I-io...io non voglio! Ti prego di non farlo!"

Il Conte Olaf avvicinò ancora di più il suo volto.

"Perché non dovrei?"

"Perché-"

Violet aveva migliaia di motivi per non voler essere baciata da un uomo così infido, ma sapeva che la maggior parte di queste motivazioni avrebbero potuto provocare un altro suo violento attacco d'ira.

"P-perchè tu...tu sei un adulto e...e io sono una ragazzina!"

"E quindi?"

"E quindi...e quindi non avrebbe senso baciarti!"

Il Conte Olaf la fissò con sguardo serio e allentò la presa dai suoi capelli.

"Ti disgusto? Ti fa schifo il pensiero di baciare l'uomo che ha ammazzato i tuoi fratelli? Ti faccio ribrezzo come uomo sia in aspetto che in carattere?"

Violet lo guardò con gli occhi lucidi e annuì alla comprensione del Conte Olaf.  
Olaf affilò gli occhi preso da un forte nervosismo e strinse i pugni.

"Risposta sbagliata puttanella!!"

Olaf le afferrò la gola e cominciò a stringere soffocandola facendo cadere a terra Beatrice che si mise ad urlare forte.

"QUINDI È QUESTO QUELLO CHE PENSI!!? TI FACCIO SCHIFO!!? TI CREDI TANTO PERFETTA ORFANA!?"

Violet cercò di divincolarsi da Olaf per raccogliere Beatrice ma venne gettata a terra insieme a lei e Olaf le mise un piede in pancia.

"Ferma orfana!"

"Io ho rispettato le regole del gioco..."

Disse toccandosi la collana che Violet gli legò al collo.

"Ora tocca a te mantenere la promessa!"

Gli occhi di Violet erano rossi di dolore e sofferenza, le lacrime non smettevano di cadere.

"Tra qualche giorno partiremo con la barca che ho segretamente ricostruito con i resti della Carmelit- della Conte Olaf, nel frattempo vedremo solo di conoscerci meglio e ti assicuro che pian piano capirai che al tuo fianco hai l'uomo più affascinante e talentuoso sulla faccia della terra!"

Il Conte Olaf lasciò andare il collo di Violet che si precipitò a raccogliere Beatrice da terra, cullandola tra le braccia per cercare di calmarla.

"Se non vuoi che ricada di nuovo a terra posala! Noi due dobbiamo parlare!"

Il Conte Olaf guardò Beatrice.

"In privato!"

Violet rabbrividì guardandolo spaventata.

"D-di cosa dobbiamo parlare?"

Chiese Violet furiosamente preoccupata.

"Non devo darti alcuna spiegazione! Vieni e basta! Or-"

"..."

"La trappola..."

Violet lo guardò confusa.

"L-la trappola?"

"La trappola è scattata...qualcuno è entrato nella trappola che avevo creato per voi ieri sera, qui davanti al rifugio!"

Disse scostando Violet e uscendo fuori casa a passo veloce estraendo il coltello.  
Il Conte Olaf scese le scale e si fermò nel cortile guardando in alto per vedere il motivo per il quale la sua trappola si fosse attivata.  
Olaf strinse gli occhi per analizzare le figure dentro alla sua trappola per poi rimanere stupito.

"Ah! Ma bene! Non posso crederci!"

Nella sua trappola c'erano Klaus e Sunny zuppi d'acqua che si dimenavano.

"Maledetto! Lasciaci andare!!"

Urlò Klaus nel tentativo di liberarsi dalla rete.

"Se fossi in voi non farei mordere la rete a zanna bianca, siete molto in alto, cadendo vi ferireste gravemente!"

Ghignò il conte compiaciuto, poi dette un'occhiata alla corda che li reggeva in alto, la slegò e lentamente abbassò la trappola.  
Aprì la rete, tirò fuori Klaus e lo gettò a terra.

"Mi basti tu quattrocchi!"

Richiuse la trappola e la ritirò sù, con Sunny che stava dannando il Conte Olaf.  
Klaus corse verso la leva per tirare giù Sunny ma venne preso per il colletto del vestito dal conte Olaf e trascinato dentro casa, Klaus si dimenava nella presa, ma la mano di Olaf era di una forza sorprendentee non riuscì a liberarsi.  
Venne portato dentro casa dove Olaf lo lasciò cadere a terra

"MALEDETTO! LIBERA SUNNY!"

Violet che si era andata a nascondere nella stanza di fianco nel tentativo di fuggire insieme a Beatrice si blocco con gli occhi spalancati quando sentì la voce di Klaus e corse nella stanza principale per vedere suo fratello che urlava al Conte Olaf.

"KLAUS!!"

Urlò Violet correndo verso di lui, Klaus girò il volto e si commosse nel vedere sua sorella e Beatrice sane e salve e anche lui corse per incontrarle in un forte abbraccio.

"OH CIELO STAI BENE! HO SOFFERTO COSÌ TANTO! MI SENTIVO MORIRE!!"

Klaus le sorrise con le lacrime agli occhi e la strinse più forte.

"A quanto pare il Conte Olaf si è dimenticato di quanto Sunny fosse un abile scalatrice, una volta finita la faticosa rampicata ha raccolto le liane con cui ci trascinava, le ha annodate e legate ad un albero, poi mi sono arrampicato fuori, siamo venuti a cercarti ma..."

"Siete caduti in una delle trappole del Conte Olaf"

Aggiunse con un sorriso triste e le lacrime che scorrevano giù per le guance.

"Ma siete vivi...ed è questi ciò che cont-"

"Oh non per molto!"

Disse il Conte Olaf infastidito.

"Ma sono contento che sia qui, renderò ancora più divertente la nostra conversazione privata"

"Che cosa intende con conversazione privata!?"

Chiese Klaus con tono dubbioso e protettivo.  
Violet si morse il labbro e scosse le spalle preoccupata.  
Olaf scostò Klaus di lato e prese velicemente il polso di Violet che passo di fretta Beatrice a Klaus per evitare che le cadesse una seconda volta.  
Violet venne trascinata nella camera da letto dei genitori al piano superiore, Klaus appoggiò beatrice su un tavolino e seguì di corsa il Conte Olaf e sua sorella al piano di sopra.  
Violet guardò Olaf che la tirava e strattonava violentemente con sé senza tanti scrupoli e una volta arrivati di sopra la gettò sul letto e si mise ad aspettare Klaus sulla porta e quando arrivò si bloccò nel vederlo in attesa all'entrata della stanza a guardarlo con occhi maligni e impazienti.

"Muoviti ad entrare orfano!"

Klaus infastidito e preoccupato allo stesso tempo dal suo tono di voce, si avvicinò e lentamente oltrepassò il Conte Olaf passando sotto al suo inquietante sguardo minaccioso.  
Alle sue spalle il Conte Olaf chiuse la porta a chiave e questo fece rabbrividire i Baudelaire.  
Klaus andò da sua sorella e si mise prontamente davanti a lei, Olaf si avvicinò a lui e con nonchalance lo afferrò per la maglia e lo sbatté al muro.  
Violet scese dal letto e corse per aiutare il fratello, si aggrappò al braccio del Conte Olaf per fermare qualsiasi cosa lui volesse fare, ma lui rispose dandole una forte gomitata allo stomaco, Olaf si guardò intorno per cercare dei legamenti e vide che sopra l'armadio c'era una fune spessa, allungò un braccio e grazie alla sua altezza la raggiunse con facilità poi con non poca difficoltà legò Klaus sulla sedia che continuava a dimenarsi, Violet prese un vaso da un mobile e cercò di lanciarlo contro il Conte Olaf che lo evitò all'ultimo secondo.

"Dannata orfana!!"

Olaf strinse in fretta Klaus con diversi nodi e si rivolse a passo veloce e minaccioso verso Violet.

"Sta lontano da lei brutto bastardo!!!"

Urlò Klaus dimenandosi nella sedia.

"Hai cercato di ferirmi orfana!!?"

Il Conte Olaf la prese ancora una volta per i capelli e la rigettò sul letto.

"Avrei voluto essere più gentile con te ma hai osato troppo contro di me e te la farò pagare!"

Klaus cercò in ogni modo di liberarsi  
quando vide il Conte Olaf salire sul letto tenendo forzatamente Violet sotto di lui.

"Conte Olaf! Lascia andare mia sorella! Non la toccare o giuro che-"

"ALTRIMENTI CHE COSA!?"

Lo sfidò il Conte Olaf.

Klaus rimase sporgente in avanti immobile con gli occhi che lottavano per non piangere.

"Che farai mi ucciderai!? Fai ancora una sola mossa e giurò su quello che ti pare che scuoio tua sorella come un fottuto maiale!"

Klaus aveva paura ma non riuscì a resistere all'impulso di ribellarsi e salvare sua sorella dalle grinfie di quel demonio, quindi si sporse ancora di più e urlò a tutti polmoni.

"NO! NON LO FARAI MALEDETTO BASTARD-"

Ma prima che potesse finire la frase il Conte Olaf con occhi indemoniati tirò fuori il suo coltello dai pantaloni e prese forte il braccio di Violet che si agitava violentemente sotto di lui implorandolo di non farle del male, ma il Conte Olaf ignorò le sue preghiere e lentamente trafisse il coltello nella carne a circa sei millimetri di profondità cominciando a tirare la lama verso di lui aprendole un solco di pelle lungo circa dieci centimetri.  
Violet urlò in agonia con le lacrime che scorrevano senza sosta, il dolore era talmente forte che avrebbe preferito morire, non riusciva a sopportarlo, le stava lentamente aprendo la cute dell'avambraccio.

Klaus si morse il labbro cominciando a piangere dal dolore per l'errore commesso nel provocare il Conte Olaf, e ora a causa sua, sua sorella veniva torturata.

"NO ASPETTA! NON FARLO! CONTE OLAF! NON LE FACCIA DEL MALE! NON DIRÒ PIÙ NIENTE! NON FARÒ PIÙ NIENTE! LO GIURO LA PREGO! LA PREGO! LA PREGO!"

Inizialmente il Conte Olaf aveva intenzione di ignorarlo, ma neanche lui voleva ancora rovinare superficialmente una ragazza così bella come Violet e quindi per quella che lui avrebbe spacciato per pietà tirò fuori la lama dalla sua pelle e appoggiò il coltello su un mobile vicino al letto, ma questo purtroppo non fermò le urla di dolore di Violet che ancora penava per la profonda ferita lasciata sull'avambraccio.

"La prego Conte Olaf! Ha bisogno di cure! Il suo braccio sta perdendo sangue! La prego di-"

Olaf guardò infastidito Klaus e fece per riprendere il coltello dal mobile.

"NO! ASPETTI! MI PERDONI! NON DIRÒ PIÙ NULLA! LA PREGO! NON DIRÒ ASSOLUTAMENTE PIÙ NULLA!"

Klaus non riusciva a smettere di piangere e lo stesso valeva per sua sorella che veniva schiacciata dal peso del Conte Olaf sopra di lei.

"Vedo che ti è stato da lezione, ratto di biblioteca! Spero che lo sia per tutta la durata del nostro divertimento..."

"D-divertimento?"

Chiese Violet inquieta, tremando sempre più forte.  
Il Conte Olaf avvicinò la sue gelide labbra vicino all'orecchio di Violet sfiorandole contro il lobo aumentandole i brividi.

"Voglio divertirmi con te come promesso..."

"Voglio rovinarti Violet, voglio vederti soffrire sotto il mio dominio, voglio vedere le tue lacrime scivolare sul mio petto, implorandomi di darti tregua urlando il mio nome!"

Violet lo guardava scandalizzata, il labbro le tremò fortemente e girò lo sguardo verso Klaus come per implorarlo di aiutarla, ma come avrebbe potuto.

"K-Klaus..."

Disse Violet con un tono appena udibile e senza speranza, come se avesse potuto veramente aiutarla, ma in verità lo chiamò solo per il semplice bisogno di farlo, non sapeva cos'altro avrebbe potuto dirgli in quel momento, era la situazione più spaventosa della loro vita e non potevano far nulla per impedirne l'avvenimento, e infatti prima che Violet potesse dire altro sentì la bocca del Conte Olaf sul suo collo che la baciava e mordicchiava gentilmente, come per stuzzicarla, Violet gli afferrò la spalla sinistra con il braccio sano e cercò di allontanarlo ma Olaf le afferrò il polso e lo sbattè sul materasso serrandolo lì, impedendole di allontanarlo.

"Conte Olaf...la prego, mi lasci!"

Olaf continuò a baciarla e i suoi baci si avvicinarono sempre di più al volto di Violet che cercava di allontanarsi disgustata.

"No la prego!"

Il Conte Olaf le posò diversi baci delicati sul viso e lentamente tirò fuori la punta della lingua per leccarle le lacrime che non riuscivano ad arrestarsi.

"Conte Olaf la smetta!!"

Violet provava un forte ribrezzo nel sentire la sua viscida lingua sul suo viso e cercò di toglierglielo dalla sua portata, ma l'unica cosa che poteva fare era girare costantemente il volto.  
Dopo un po' non sentì più i baci del Conte Olaf e questo la portò a guardarlo preoccupata.  
Violet vide che il Conte Olaf la osservava spazientito con sguardo di rimprovero, lo stesso sguardo che assume un padre quando i figli combinano guai in casa.

"Smettila..."

Disse seccato il Conte.

"La prego...perché mi fa questo!"

"Scommetto che se fosse stato quello stolto di Quagmire avresti ansimato di piacere tutto il tempo, maledetta orfana!"

All'affermazione del conte Violet provò un mix di rabbia e vergogna che fu portata a reprimere mordendosi il labbro per la sua incolumità.  
Il Conte Olaf prese il volto di Violet con la mano che poco prima utilizzava per tenerle fermo il braccio, strinse forte la presa continuando ad osservarla, fino a quando il suo sguardo non cadde sulle sue labbra, e Violet se ne accorse.

"N-no! No! C-cosa volete fare!!?"

Il Conte Olaf le passò il pollice sul labbro per sentirne la sua morbidezza.

"Che labbra vellutate che hai, Violet Baudelaire..."

Sussurrò il Conte Olaf.

"Chissà che sapore hanno.

"Conte Olaf non lo faccia! La imploro di non farlo! Non voglio!"

"Non me ne frega un cazzo di quello che vuoi Violet..."

"Non è giusto!!"

"Il mondo è ingiusto orfana..."

Detto questo il conte avvicinò il viso e lentamente unì le labbra alle sue, Violet non aveva mai provato così tanta paura e disgusto in tutta la sua vita, Violet non sarebbe mai riuscita a pensare a qualcosa di più disgustoso che baciare il Conte Olaf, e non avrebbe mai creduto che sarebbe successo veramente, era una senzazione ripugnante.  
Olaf le intrappolò il labbro inferiore tra le sue, succhiandolo e mordicchiandolo.  
Violet presa dal ribrezzo tentò di nuovo di staccarlo da lei, cercando di urlare nel bacio ma senza alcun successo.  
Dopo alcuni sforzi Violet riuscì a togliere il viso dalla sua forte morsa e di corsa sputò disgustata a terra e si asciugò la bocca col dorso del braccio, Violet si sentiva senza fiato e con la coda dell'occhio vide che a Klaus erano caduti gli occhiali a terra e il suo viso era paonazzo dal dolore.

"K-Klau-"

Ma prima che potesse finire il nome del fratello le arrivò un'altro forte colpo sul viso che le fece sanguinare di nuovo il labbro superiore.

"AAAAHHHHH!"

Violet si mise una mano sul viso dolorante come per coprirsi da un altro eventuale colpo.

"Non osare distaccarti da me orfana!!"

Violet non rispose a causa del dolore nelle labbra e la paura.

"...apri la bocca"

Violet non riuscì a guardare il Conte Olaf, semplicemente si limitò a fare di no con la testa.

"Ti prego...farò tutto quello che vuoi...ma ti supplico...n-non...non farmelo fare..."

"Apri la bocca ho detto..."

Disse Olaf con tono serio.

"P-perchè!?"

"Perché te lo sto ordinando!"

"Ti conviene aprire quella tua dannata bocca o non sarai l'unica ad avere quel taglio sul braccio!"

Violet si girò di scatto verso di lui.

"Perché mi odi così tanto...!?"

Ad una velocità impressionante Violet venne colpita una seconda volta sul viso e sbatté la testa nel letto, facendole uscire saliva e sangue della bocca, prima che potesse realizzare la situazione venne ripresa brutalmente dal Conte Olaf che la avvicinò di più a sé.

"TI HO DETTO DI APRIRE QUELLA FOTTUTISSIMA BOCCA!"

Violet strinse ancora di più le labbra doloranti, ma quando vide gli occhi del Conte Olaf spazientirsi ed illuminarsi verso il coltello decise di aprire lentamente la bocca aspettandosi il peggio.  
Olaf la guardò infastidito, a causa del fatto che ci sia voluto così tanto a farla obbedire.  
Senza dirle niente Olaf le si avvicinò al viso e lentamente tornò a baciarla.  
Violet sarebbe voluta svenire, il Conte Olaf si stringeva a lei aderendo i loro petti, la tirò sù e la mise seduta sopra le sue gambe senza staccare il bacio, che stava diventando, a malgrado di Violet, sempre più bagnato.  
Pochi minuti dopo il Conte Olaf strinse gli occhi e cercò di affondare la lingua all'interno della bocca di Violet, ma lei indietreggiò leggermente.

"No ti prego...non la lingua...ti prego..."

Implorò con tono smorto e disperato.  
Il Conte Olaf sghignazzò e posò la lingua sulle sue labbra facendo scattare di nuovo Violet indietro.

"Ti supplico no! Mi disg-, non mi sento a mio agio...la imploro di non farlo!"

Il Conte Olaf le accarezzò i capelli e Violet tremò al suo tocco.

"Oh Violet...non ho mai ascoltato nessuna delle tue preghiere, perché dovrei farlo ora?"

"...se mi risparmierete il bacio con la lingua, io non mi dimenerò più...cercherò di appagarvi in ogni vostro desiderio..."

"Quindi preferiresti succhiarmi il cazzo?"

Violet spalancò gli occhi inorridita come mai prima d'ora.

"Perché vorresti che ti faccia...quello!!?"

"Ovvio! Perché a noi uomini piace da morire!! Voi donne lo succhiate inserendolo fino in fondo alla gola e dopo un'indeterminato periodo di tempo avrò l'orgasmo e verrò dentro la tua gola!"

"Tu verrai?"

Il Conte Olaf sorrise mentre continuava ad accarezzarle i capelli.

"Il mio sperma..."

"Sperma? E cosa dovrebbe essere?"

Mentre Violet parlava sentì che Klaus stava singhiozzando rumorosamente, trattenendo le urla di dolore, probabilmente lui aveva inteso di cosa stesse parlando il Conte Olaf, e la sua reazione la mise in forte allerta.

"Allora Baudelaire? Cosa preferisci?"

Violet abbassò lo sguardo, stringendo gli occhi e mordendosi il labbro.

"Il...il bacio..."

"...come pensavo"

Disse il Conte Olaf mentre le posò il dito indice nel mento, facendole sollevare la testa.

"Adesso segui esattamente ogni mia indicazione..."

Violet non si mosse, aprì lentamente gli occhi mostrando ad Olaf il suo sguardo distrutto dalle lacrime e dal dolore.  
Olaf avvicinò viso sfiorando leggermente le sue labbra con quelle della Baudelaire maggiore che tremava come un pulcino infreddolito.

"Tira fuori la tua linguetta e infilamela tra le labbra"

"N-Non r-riesco a m-muovermi..."

"Abbiamo tutto il tempo che vuoi"

Violet singhiozzò dalla vergogna e dal dolore.

"V-vi supplico Conte Olaf...aiutami a farlo...i-io n-non ci riesco..."

Olaf strofinò dolcemente il naso contro quello di Violet.

"Ti disgusto così tanto piccola orfanella?"

Violet strinse forte le spalle del Conte Olaf abbassando lo sguardo, Olaf continuò a guardarla avendo intuito la risposta, i suoi occhi si riempirono di rabbia, e il desiderio di sbatterla sul materrasso e scoparla rudemente fino a quando il letto non si fosse riempito del sangue della vagina di Violet era forte, ma poco dopo sospirò e fece passare le sue dita scheletriche fra i capelli di Violet.

"...preferisci baciare prima tuo fratello?"

Violet scattò la testa in alto, il suo volto impallidì in un attimo e Klaus ebbe la stessa reazione.

"Se preferisci puoi esercitarti con tuo fratello..."

Violet girò lo sguardo incontrando quello di Klaus, che la guardava allo stesso modo.

"N-non dirai sul serio..."

"Sono serissimo orfana..."

Disse accarezzandole il volto.  
Klaus non proferì parola, era troppo spaventato per dire anche una sola sillaba, la scelta sarebbe spettata a Violet, Klaus avrebbe voluto tanto prendere il posto del Conte Olaf per alleviare tale supplizio a sua sorella, ma la sua parola non aveva valore, avrebbe recato solo altre sofferenze per Violet, e quindi si costrinse a stare in silenzio.  
La visiome di Violet invece era totalmente l'opposto, lei era preoccupata per il fratello, ed avendo promesso ai suoi genitori di proteggere i suoi fratelli minori avrebbe fatto qualsiasi cosa pur di sollevargli qualsiasi torto.  
Quindi Violet prese la sua decisione, e quando riportò lo sguardo negli occhi azzurri di Olaf cominciò a singhiozzare, ma poi si morse il labbro e improvvisamente portò le sue labbra su quelle di Olaf e senza pensarci troppo inserì la lingua nella sua bocca, rabbrividendo al contatto con la sua lingua.  
La bocca di Olaf aveva un sapore amaro e forte, sembrava di posare la lingua su un tubo di scarico fognario con un lieve aroma di vino e alcolici vari, dovette resistere all'impeto di vomitargli in bocca, potrebbero essere passati mesi dall'ultima volta in cui si era lavato i denti, Violet strinse gli occhi quando sentì Olaf muovere la sua lingua ruvida e sfregarla contro la sua, sentendo la sua bava che le scivolava in bocca, continuò ad intrecciare la sua lingua con quella di Violet fino a quando non sentì il bisogno di riprendere fiato, e quando si divisero un filo di bava rimase appeso nel mezzo tenendo ancora unite le loro bocche ansimanti.  
Violet non ebbe il tempo di riprendersi completamente che Olaf rimise tutta la sua lingua dentro la sua bocca ricominciando a mescolare le loro lingue, Violet strinse fortemente le spalle di Olaf mentre lui la abbracciò attaccondo il corpo di Violet al suo petto.  
Mentre la tortura del bacio continuava, Violet sentì qualcosa di duro che spingeva fra le sue gambe che le iniziava a fare leggermente male.  
Violet si staccò dal bacio per guardare cosa le desse fastidio non capendo immediatamente di cosa si trattasse.  
Violet era profondamente disgustata, sapeva cosa si trovasse li sotto, ma non capiva perché ora facesse così male e fosse così duro.

"Stai guardando un po' troppo dove non dovresti, orfana!"

Disse il Conte Olaf mentre le accarezzava i fianchi.

"Che cosa le sta succedendo Conte Olaf?"

Chiese Violet preoccupata.

"Mi sto eccitando piccola Violet..."

"...mi sta facendo male..."

"Oh..."

Aggiunse il Conte Olaf con finta preoccupazione.

"Vuoi che si ammorbidisca di nuovo?"

Violet ci pensò un attimo, non capendo se era una domanda a trabocchetto.

"...si per favore..."

Il Conte Olaf sorrise lievemente e si portò le mani sui bottoni dei suoi pantaloni striati e lentamente lì aprì, sotto non portava i boxer, ma una calzamaglia bianca fine, simile a quelle che indossavano i nobili nel diciassettesimo o diciottesimo secolo, partivano dalla vita e finivano più o meno a metà polpaccio.  
Il Conte Olaf tirò giù la sua calza maglia lentamente, Violet vide che molte parti del suo corpo avevano un po' di peli e l'odore di sporco e di sudore si faceva sempre più forte e costrinse a Violet ad arricciare il naso; e appena Olaf abbassò la calzamaglia al punto da far intravedere il suo cazzo Violet girò subito lo sguardo, arrossendo inorridita.  
Il Conte Olaf guardò violet con un leggero ghigno, divertito dalla sua reazione così ingenua, finì di levarsi la calzamaglia e finalmente il suo membro rimase esposto ed eretto.

"...girati ofana...girati e guarda..."

Disse Olaf con tono minaccioso.  
Violet tornò di nuovo a singhiozzare, non volendo vedere quella cosa, era disgustosa ed emanava cattivo odore, ma non poteva far aspettare il conte, non poteva più rischiare, e quindi si girò lentamente, quando vide il suo cazzo si pietrificò dall'orrore.  
Era molto lungo e anche molto spesso, era coperto di vene che pulsavano ovunque e il suo linguine era coperto di peli lisci e grigi.  
Purtroppo per Violet il membro di Olaf aveva un cattivo odore e si sentiva molto, Violet aveva paura di sapere quando fosse stata l'ultima volta in cui il Conte Olaf avesse fatto un bagno.

"Forza, che aspetti?"

Violet lo guardò interrogativa.

"A fare cosa?"

"Qualsiasi cosa per ammorbidirlo..."

Violet capì che sarebbe dovuta entrare fisicamente in contatto col suo membro, e guardò Olaf con disperazione.

"Ma cosa devo fare!?"

"...vuoi che scelgo io?"

Chiese minaccioso il Conte Olaf, facendo rabbrividire Violet che scosse la testa.

"No..."

"E allora muoviti, pisquanella!"

Violet tornò a guardare il suo membro senza sapere cosa fare, guardò Olaf sperando di avere un consiglio, ma lui rimaneva in silenzio a guardarla divertito e non la avrebbe aiutata minimamente.  
Violet lentamente allungò la mano verso il suo membro palpitante, quando lo sfiorò con la punta delle dita ritrasse subito la mano, la sensazione al tocco era orrenda, non era liscio bensì era appiccicoso, forse a causa del sudore e della scarsa igiene.  
Violet fece un sospiro e con la sua piccola mano vellutata afferrò il cazzo del Conte che mise di nuovo una mano sui suoi capelli accarezzandoli dolcemente.  
Violet cominciò a sfregarlo lentamente e capì di star facendo la cosa giusta quando vide che il Conte Olaf respirava leggermente più forte.  
Violet stava tremando, però per quanto disgustoso fosse non la spaventava quanto il bacio con la lingua, qui poteva distogliere lo sguardo e immaginare di essere altrove.

"Più veloce orfana!!"

Violet si morse il labbro e sfregò più velocemente, sentì che la mano del Conte Olaf nei suoi capelli si indurì.

"Brava ragazza..."

Disse Olaf leggermente ansimante.  
Perché gli piaceva così tanto?  
Dopo pochi minuti il Conte Olaf le afferrò violentemente la mano gettandola via, Violet rimase stupita.

"Cosa ho fatto?"

"Stavo venendo!"

Rimasero entrambi in silenzio per qualche minuto.

"Oggi non ho tempo di spiegarti ogni cosa piccola Baudelaire, quindi passerò direttamente alla fase più importante, e se ti comporterai bene la prossima volta ti farò scoprire cose eccitanti!"

Violet lo guardò spaventata non sapendo cosa aspettarsi.

"L-la fase più importante?"

"...devo marchiare la mia proprietà"

"C-cosa mi farai?"

Olaf sorrise e tornò a baciarla, inserì di nuovo la lingua nella bocca di Violet aggrovigliandola con la sua, Violet cercava di distaccarsi leggermente ma il Conte Olaf glielo impediva, mentre continuava a baciarla la stese sul letto e sempre senza staccare il bacio portò una mano sulle sue mutandine che cercò di togliere lentamente, Violet lo avvertì e afferrò la mano del Conte Olaf impedendogli di togliergliele, dopo pochi secondi di insistenza Violet ebbe un Flashback, si ricordò di una lezione scolastica sulla riproduzione umana, quel giorno Violet cercò di dimenticare ogni cosa che aveva imparato, rifiutandosi di credere che i suoi genitori avessero fatto una cosa tanto brutta per far nascere lei e i suoi fratelli, e ora tutto le divenne spaventosamente più chiaro, il Conte Olaf ha detto che avrebbe voluto marchiarla, aveva liberato il suo pene, come avevano detto a scuola e ora cercava di toglierle le mutandine, e nella sua scuola dissero che un uomo per riprodursi deve inserire il suo pene nella vagina di una donna e spingere fino a quando non le fosse...

...venuto dentro...

Ecco cosa intendeva con la parola...

Venire....

E...

...sperma?

All'improvvisa realizzazione Violet diede un calcio allo stomaco del Conte Olaf che si ritrasse dolorosamente.

"AAGH!! MA CHE TI PRENDE DANNATA ORFANA!!"

Klaus che prima si sentiva morire ora guardò la sorella con preoccupazione. che le stava succedendo?  
Prima sembrava così calma e ora finalmente si stava ribellando.

"KLAUS!!"

"KLAUS!!!"

Urlò Violet in tono disperato.

"LUI MI STA FACENDO QUELLO CHE PENSO VERO? LUI VUOLE FARE SESSO CON ME VERO? METTERÀ IL SUO PENE DENTRO DI ME NON È COSÌ!!!?"

Gli occhi di Klaus erano coperti dalle lacrime e aveva paura di rispondere, lui tremava e singhiozzando chiuse gli occhi e si sforzò ad annuire.  
Violet che si era alzata in piedi corse verso la porta cercando di sfondarla con tutte le sue forze ma venne afferrata da Olaf che la gettò a terra e improvvisamente le caricò un forte calcio nello stomaco che la fece urlare senza forza e sputare sangue a terra.

"FANCULO! MI PIACEVA QUANDO FACEVI L'INGENUA! AVREI VOLUTO COGLIERTI DI SORPRESA E INVECE ADESSO DOVRÒ STUPRARTI!"

Violet cercò di trascinarsi a terra lontano da lui urlando di dolore.

"LASCIAMI IN PACE! NON TOCCARMI! VAI VIA!!"

Il Conte Olaf la prese per le caviglie e la portò a se avvolgendole le gambe intorno alla sua vita.

"NO NON VOGLIO! LASCIAMI STARE! TI ODIO MI FAI SCHIFO!"

Ora invece che provocargli forte rabbia il Conte Olaf reagiva con lievi risate.  
Violet dimenava le gambe ovunque cercando di liberarsi da lui.

"STAMMI LONTANO!! NOOO!!"

Il Conte Olaf le strappo finalmente le mutandine con uno strappo netto.

"VI PREGO CONTE OLAF! NON LO FACCIA! RISPARMI MIA SORELLA!!"

Urlò Klaus disperato.

"LASCIAMI STARE! NON MI TOCCARE!!! NO TI PREGO NON LO FARE!!!"

Il Conte Olaf schiacciò Violet a terra e con fatica posizionò il suo cazzo nell'entrata di Violet che quando sentì il glande freddo di Olaf provò una scossa d'avvertimento per tutta la spina dorsale.

"NO TI PREGO OLAF!! NON LO FARE! NON VOGLIO FARE SESSO CON TE! TI PREGO! NON VOGLIO! TI SUPPLICO!! TUTTO TRANNE QUESTO!!"

Il Conte Olaf allargò il sorriso,sarebbe stato bello utilizzarla in ogni modo prima di infrangere la sua promessa, ma non ne aveva il tempo, voleva scoparla così tanto, dalla prima volta che la aveva vista si era sempre chiesto come sarebbe stata la sua fica intorno al suo cazzo, e ora avrebbe avuto le risposte.

"TI BACIERÒ QUANTO VUOI!!! POTRAI SUCCHIARMI IL SENO COME HAI FATTO NELLA TENDA DI ISHMAEL!!! SUCCHIERÒ IL TUO...MEMBRO QUANTO VORRAI, MA TI SUPPLICO! NON FARM- **AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH**!!!"

Il Conte Olaf aveva già iniziato ad inserirsi in lei, avrebbe voluto fare tutto in una volta ma era troppo stretta, quindi avrebbe dovuto spingere forte e lentamente.

"Cazzo!! Sei strettissima orfana!!"

" **AHHHH- AHHHHHHH!! FERM- AAAAAAAAAH!** "

Violet poteva sentire la sua vagina che si allargava sempre di più, aveva la sensazione di spaccarsi in due.  
Il dolore era lancinante, addirittura peggio di quando le aveva tagliato la pelle del braccio, Olaf si spinse lentamente dentro di lei, ancora non era arrivato neanche a metà.

"OH DIO MIO VIOLET!! Aaaahh..."

Violet strinse i denti e si abbracciò al petto del Conte Olaf, faceva troppo male, non aveva mai sofferto così tanto, spinse verso il basso per cercare di aiutare Olaf a farlo entrare, così che la tortura finisse.

"Uuugh! Ci siamo quasi orfanella!"

Violet non riusciva a smettere di piangere ed urlare allo stesso tempo, le lacrime non smettevano di scendere e nascose la testa nel collo del Conte Olaf per sopportare meglio il dolore.  
Il suo cazzo era troppo grande e lungo per lei, riuscì a sentire le vene del suo membro pulsare anche dentro la sua vagina, e dal dolore si ricordò di provare anche forte disgusto nei suoi confronti.  
Dopo alcuni minuti il Conte Olaf riuscì ad entrare completamente in lei e Violet si sentì come se fosse impalata, e in un certo senso lo era.  
Il Cazzo del Conte Olaf era dentro di lei, non avrebbe mai immaginato una frase del genere neanche con l'uomo dei suoi sogni, figuriamoci con il Conte Olaf.

"Oh cazzo...sei così calda e stretta!"

Violet a causa del dolore lancinante non riusciva neanche a sentire cosa il Conte Olaf le stesse dicendo, ma lentamente in dolore si attenuava e lei cominciò di nuovo a respirare regolarmente.  
Klaus guardava la scena in silenzio, i suoi occhi erano spalancati e il pavimento sotto di lui completamente bagnato dalle sue lacrime.  
Violet strisciava le unghie sulle assi del pavimento mordendosi il labbro, qualcosa si era spezzato dentro di lei e la sua vagina perdeva molto sangue, pochi secondi dopo sentì che il Conte Olaf stava uscendo da lei, aveva già finito?  
E così che funzionava il sesso?  
La sua speranza durò pochi secondi quando subito dopo sentì l'intero membro di Olaf scivolarle di nuovo dentro di lei.

" **AHHHHHH!!! NO!!! SI FERMI CONTE OLAF!!!** "

Le sue preghiere furono vane, il Conte Olaf ricaricò un altro forte colpo che fece rimbalzare tutto il corpo di Violet che urlava in agonia.

" **NOOO AHHHHH!! FA TROPPO MALE! NON RIESCO A RESISTERE BASTA!** "

Il Conte Olaf la zittì piegandosi verso di lei e baciandola profondamente, Violet non riusciva a smettere di urlare nel bacio, e quindi dovette tenere sempre la bocca aperta, e questo permise a Klaus di vedere la lingua del Conte Olaf aggrovigliata con quella di Violet.  
A Klaus venne il voltastomaco dal disgusto, non poteva neanche concepire come Violet non avesse ancora vomitato o perso i sensi.

"Ti fa male orfana?"

Chiese Olaf con un largo ghigno.  
Violet annuì sotto di lui.

"M-mi fa molto male Conte Olaf! Non riesco a farlo!"

"Bene...'

Il Conte Olaf tornò a spingere ancora più velocemente di prima e Violet tornò a strillare a squarciagola, tanto che la sua voce si poteva sentire per tutta l'isola.

"Oh mio dio orfana! Voglio venirti dentro!!"

Disse Olaf gettando indietro la testa.  
Le spinte diventarono sempre più dolorose ma Violet venne alleviata da un improvviso orgasmo che le pervase in tutto il corpo.

"Aaaaaaah!! Olaf!!"

Violet urlò involontariamente il nome del Conte Olaf e questo lo fece sorridere, afferrò Violet più saldamente e prese una velocità esagerata, la vagina di Violet schizzava molto sangue ma in compenso la lubrificava rendendo tutto più fluido.

"Aah!! Si cazzo! Si! Si!! Si!! Oh mio dio si!!!"

Il Conte Olaf non era intenzionato a durare a lungo quel giorno, l'unico suo obbiettivo era marchiare Violet e dimostrarle che la possedeva e pochi minuti dopo l'orgasmo arrivò anche per lui.

"OH CAZZO! TI VENGO DENTRO ORFANA!!! TI VENGO DENTRO!!!"

"M-MA- AHHHHH- MA COSÌ- AHHHH! COSÌ RIMARRÒ INCINTA!!!"

"Tranquilla orfanella!! Non sarà affatto un problema!! In caso succedesse ci penserò io a sistemarlo!"

Violet provò a ragionare sulle parole che le disse il Conte Olaf ma prima che potesse intendere sentì il Conte sussultare e si sentì riempire lo stomaco, Olaf si abbassò verso di lei per baciarla freneticamente mentre veniva dentro di lei.  
Rimasero qualche minuto immobili a terra, entrambi sudati e ansimanti, Olaf era ancora dentro Violet, ma il suo membro si stava ammorbidendo.  
Avevano fatto sesso con i vestiti addosso, nessuno dei due era nudo e quindi per Violet l'imbarazzo fu minore, ma cosa importava?  
Ormai la sua vita era distrutta.  
Olaf le fece le fusa con la bocca a contatto sul suo collo mentre con lentezza estraeva il suo cazzo dalla sua vagina e lo stese sullo stomaco di Violet.  
Dopo qualche minuto Violet si mise a piangere come una bambina coprendosi il viso con le mani, l'unica cosa che voleva in quel momento era morire.  
Violet girò lo sguardo per vedere suo fratello, e notò che aveva gli occhi chiusi e si sporgeva in avanti penzolante, doveva essere svenuto dal dolore.

"Appena torneremo a casa ti sposerò di nuovo Violet Baudelaire!"

Le disse il Conte Olaf nelle orecchie.

Questa frase sarebbe stata solo l'inizio di un interminabile incubo...

...o di una strana avventura.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tutto d'ora in avanti sale di livello Hardcore!!   
> Mi piace essere cattiva con i personaggi!!!  
> E per gli amanti del fluff, pazientate che arriva anche quello.


End file.
